Royle Family
Trevor Royle appeared for the first time on April 2013, when Jacqui McQueen meets with him to make an illegal transaction. The plan doesn't come out as expected and Trevor tries to murder her, but he is stopped by Tony Hutchinson. Later, he passes drug to Ste Hay and kidnaps Phoebe McQueen after knowing that she is the adoptive daughter of Jacqui. He tries to blackmail her, but Paul Browning, husband of Mercedes McQueen, tricks Trevor by making him believe that Jacqui is dead. Time later, he joins the plan of Ste and Freddie Roscoe to commit a robbery. However, Trevor and Freddie end up having a fight, in where Freddie is stabbed. After a struggle between Trevor with his brother Joe Roscoe, Freddie decides to work for him in order to maintain him far from his family. Trevor it's also the right hand of Fraser Black, who many years ago killed his father Sydney. His boss orders Trevor two things: manipulate Paul to obtain the property of The Loft (a discothèque); and get his daughter Clare Devine released from jail. Later, she gets pregnant of Trevor, and when she tells his father, Fraser pushes her down the stairs, causing her a miscarriage. In November 2013, after the death of Clare, arrives her sister Grace Black, who starts a relationship with Trevor. Fraser doesn't see it well and puts a lot of obstacles between the couple, until Freddie shoots him in April 2014. In January 2015 arrives Dylan Jenkins, revealing his identity as Trevor's son. Almost from the beginning, their father-son relation was very tense, very in part because of Dylan's appearance and his later taste for trying on women's clothes. Trevor and Grace want to have children but she becomes unable to give birth, so Esther Bloom transforms into their surrogate mother. While Dylan starts a relation with Nico Blake, Grace cheats Trevor with Kim Butterfield (Esther's girlfriend) and Trevor cheats her with Sienna Blake. At the end, Esther gives birth to Curtis Royle, and Kim and her decide to maintain him for them. Grace and Trevor chase them, resulting in a car crash between Esther and Kim's car and a police van. Dylan, who was inside of the van, becomes the victim, as he is taken to hospital and is murdered there by the Gloved Hand Killer. In October 2015, Ben Bradley assumes that Trevor is the killer of his daughter, Carly Bradley. Jason Roscoe takes advantage of this and tells Trevor that his twin brother Robbie is working with Ben to bring him down. Although Jason regrets, Trevor chase the twins and their half-brother Freddie with a gun, forcing them to jump from a bridge on one of the most iconic moments in Hollyoaks. In May 2016, on the wedding day of Grace and Trevor, Nico takes the justice with her own hands and stabs Trevor for not accepting Dylan and his affair with her mother Sienna. Trevor dies in Grace's arms, leaving her devastated. On-Screen Members * Curtis Royle (2015-...) Off-Screen Members * Trevor Royle (2013-2016) †''' * Dylan Jenkins (2015) '''† * Sydney Royle (Unseen) †''' Family Tree * Sydney Royle '''† ** Trevor Royle †''' *** Dylan Jenkins '''† *** Curtis Royle Births Deaths Category:Families